


Absolutely Perfect

by edcshc



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is 18 and just finished college, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paddy kirk mention, Robert is about 19/20 for the purpose of this fic, Robron AU, Victoria sugden metion, Young Aaron Dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edcshc/pseuds/edcshc
Summary: Aaron and Robert's first meeting at Aaron's high-school prom. Will it be love at first sight or as the night unfolds will events take a different turn?





	Absolutely Perfect

The day which had been plaguing Aaron’s mind for months. An over the top, unnecessary and overpriced glorified disco for drunken students. Prom.

It’s a nice event to say goodbye (or good riddance) to peers from school but the whole set up seems too forced and unnatural. Aaron didn’t have too many friends in his year group, they were all too self assured and unaware of anything actually.

Hence his plus one being Adam- his partner in crime. Quite literally sometimes! His best mate, his rock and the one person he could depend on. The only one who knows his secret. Aaron’s gay.

This was another reason Aaron was dreading prom. Everyone was going with their partner; all love sick and joyful. Adam knew what was on Aaron’s mind as soon as he stepped in his bedroom.

“Mate, cheer up. You look great, but I think you’ve overdone it on the aftershave!” He said jokingly, “Don’t worry about tonight, stick with me and a bottle of beer and we’ll be well away!”

“Until you ditch me for some hot bird you see on the dance floor…” Aaron retorted, mumbling under his breath

“That won’t happen. Okay it might but you might find a fit bloke… You never know!” Adam replied punching his best friend in the shoulder.

Their conversation continued, a lighthearted argument littered with jokes, compliments and meaningful words. Aaron knew whatever happen tonight, Adam would always be by his side.

The young lads looked dapper in their suits much to each others amazement. Aaron had opted for a dark blue suit with a white shirt and Adam a black suit accompanied by a waist coat. Paddy insisted on taking photos before they left, marvelled by the fact Aaron was wearing clothing other than a tracksuit and Adam was no longer in his green farming overalls.

An hour later, the boys were immersed in the atmosphere of the disco music, flashing lights and distinct smell of booze. Adams eyes about bulged out of their sockets when he caught sight of a group of girls in their skin-tight mini dresses. Of course, he was quickly dragged away by Aaron towards the bar.

“Adam I need a drink. If I’m gonna get through tonight then I need to not be sober!!”

“But…” Adam said looking behind him

“Alright, just let me get a beer first then I’ll stay at the bar and you can go over there, get rejected and come back and sulk.”

Aaron knew there was no way Adam would stay the whole night with him and he didn’t want to stop him having fun at his own expense. At least with his mind slightly intoxicated, Aaron might be able to relax and maybe even enjoy himself.

A few minutes had passed with Adam going off flirting and Aaron propping up the bar when Aaron felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He started to become a bit anxious, so he turned around wary of who was stood there.

“Is this stool taken?” The tall blond man asked. Aaron had never seen him before.

“No, no its not.” Aaron stuttered back, lost in the young guys green eyes. He consciously looked away, scared of being caught staring.

“I’m Robert by the way.” The other guy said whilst sitting down before ordering a pint. “You’re Aaron, right?”

“Yeah, how do you know my name? I’ve never even seen you before.”

“Oh sorry! I’m Vic’s older brother. She dragged me here with her as she said I needed to experience a prom as I skipped mine”

Aaron laughed. Typical Vic. Hates the thought of anyone missing out but he was still confused as to who would actually want to take their older brother to prom!

“I think the reason she made me come is to set me up with someone. Told me I didn’t have a life the other day!”

Aaron’s mind was racing, and not from the alcohol. How could a gorgeous guy like Robert not have a girlfriend? His suit was properly tailored, a deep maroon colour which completed his grey eyes and pale hair beautifully. Aaron now understood that feeling people say when they find love at first sight. He thought they were just over dramatising the whole idea but evidently not.

The two young men continued their conversation, sipping at their ale, like they were life long friends. It was so easy to be open with one another. Everything was so perfect until…

“Oi Aaron!” A very drunk Adam staggered over and leant on the bar, “See I told you you’d get lucky tonight. Happy for you mate. Shit…”

Adam realised that he’d practically just outed his best friend in front of the guy he was talking too. He had never felt more guilty in his life. The alcohol had completely took over his brain and he immediately felt regret.

Aaron was lost for words. His eyes began to tear up, and hands began to shake as he gripped onto his pint. He hoped Robert hadn’t took any notice of his friends words. Panic began to overcome his body and then suddenly a soft voice came from beside him.

“Hey Aaron, calm down. It’s totally fine. Look I can see your friend has totally put his foot in it, possibly betrayed your trust but it was an accident, a miss understanding maybe.” Robert continued, “I won’t say anything to anyone else, I promise. I can see how much this has affected you. If it’s any comfort me telling you this I know what you’re going through.”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed quickly to Robert before turning to Adam, “It’s okay Adam, I’m not mad with you. Go off and enjoy yourself, I’m fine here with Robert and I’ll find you later”.

“I’m bi, Aaron.” Robert said smiling at Aaron. He’d only ever told this to Vic who had accepted it and supported him completely. He could see that this was also the case with Aaron and Adam.

“So you don’t hate me then? You still want to be mates?” Aaron said, now slightly calmer but still a bit shocked and apprehensive.

“Of course I do! You being gay doesn’t change a thing. If someone doesn’t want to be around you just because of your sexuality then they’re not worth your company.”

Aaron was honestly relieved. These scenarios he had built up in his head surrounding him coming out seemed less realistic by the second. Maybe his sexuality was nothing to be afraid of but to be proud of. He’d never thought of it this way before.

“Robert?” Aaron said tentatively, “You look really great tonight. And thank you, for everything.”

Robert’s cheeks flashed a pale shade of pink at the complement. His mind began to wonder… As soon as he had laid eyes on Aaron at the bar he knew that there was no escaping the feelings that ran through his body. Love at first sight. He was hoping his next move wouldn’t sabotage their newly found friendship.

“Aaron, would you care for a dance?” He inquired, standing up and holding out his hand.

Aaron was bewildered at this gesture. Was this the confirmation they both needed? Maybe their overbearing feelings towards one and other were reciprocated. Aaron couldn’t believe it.

“Firstly I don’t dance but because you asked nicely I might just consider it…” He replied, downing the rest of his pint before standing up next to Robert.

It was now or never. The whole school would discover who he was but right now that didn’t matter. He’d never have to see half of them again and he was tired of hiding. If Robert could be comfortable as himself then so could he.

They moved to a quiet and empty corner of the hall and placed their hands on each others shoulders and hips. Nothing had ever felt this natural to the pair before. They moved their feet slowly swaying to the music as Robert took a deep breath and began to talk,

“I know this is gonna sound mad but if I don’t say this now then I don’t think I ever will. As soon as I started talking to you Aaron I knew I didn’t want to you leave my life. Your smart, funny and kind and extremely good looking if you don’t mind me saying. It’s entirely up to you whether we stay mates or whatever after tonight but I just wanted you to know that I feel lucky to have met you. ”

Aaron was lost for words. No one had ever said anything like this to him before. His heart swelled as he gazed into Robert’s eyes and marvelled at his words. He responded the only way he knew how. The only way it felt right.

He stepped closer to Robert and tilted his head upwards and gently kissed him on the lips. They could feel the chemistry between them, like fireworks erupting in their souls.

As they stepped away from each other they knew that this was destined to be.

“Was that okay?” Aaron whispered.

“Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece. I was sent a writing prompt on Tumblr. I've never written in third person so I hope this is okay. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think :-)


End file.
